


What happens in the car, stays in the car

by FanFicReader01



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Car Sex, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Smut, kind of happy au, steamy car sex, sub!Sebastian, unfinished cause the author couldn't write smut back then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kind of AU. The events of TEW never happened and Myra isn't a detective in this story and just Sebastian's wife. So Seb is still happy with his family and stuff. </p>
<p>Seb and Joseph get stuck in the car because heavy rain. Things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in the car, stays in the car

**Author's Note:**

> *LAST UPDATE* I have exams and more school stuff :P + a writer's block. It's hard to write smut(no pun intended)  
> This fanfic and that other one will be continued in the Christmas holidays :D
> 
> I couldn't decide whether Seb is dom or sub. So I will write the fic with both.  
> This fanfic is with sub!Sebastian >:-)  
> It is cliché as hell, but I like cliche stuff. Still working on it, but I will already post a bit :)

The investigation had ended, finally, Sebastian thought. It wasn’t so pleasant to investigate a murder right under the burning sun. Sebastian and his partner were almost cooked.  
Both men stepped into the car and drove home. It was already seven o’clock in the evening.  
‘I’m happy that it’s done,’ Sebastian sighed. Joseph nodded. The way back went slightly. Until, suddenly it started to rain. And it was a lot of rain. Sebastian could barely see the road in front of him.  
‘Fuck,’ he cursed. ‘We better park the car and wait until the rain is gone,’ Joseph said. Sebastian shook his head and took a firm pull on the steering wheel and parked the car off the road.  
And so the two sat there in the police car, waiting. But the thick dark clouds told them they couldn’t leave so fast.  
Sebastian started to get angry and impatient. He drummed with his fingers on the wheel, while Joseph looked out of the window.  
‘It’s funny how the weather can change so fast, isn’t it? First we can’t stand the heat and now we’re in this position,’ Joseph mumbled, more to himself than to Sebastian.  
Soon the windows started to get steamy. And so did the tension between the two men.

They had worked together now for a long time. Even though they were different, they could get along pretty well. Joseph was happy he got to work with an outstanding detective as Castellanos. He could learn a lot from him. But what was once admiration for the older man, turned into a longing for the man.  
And so Josephs desire began to grow each day faster and stronger. Sometimes he was afraid he couldn’t stand these feelings anymore and just take the man there and then.  
This situation was not very helpful to hold those feelings back.  
Joseph gave a quick side-glance at his partner. Sebastian stared out of the window. His dark hair was stuck to his head by sweat. Joseph found Sebastian’s neck very appealing. The way his Adam’s Apple went up and down turned Joseph on.  
Joseph licked his dry lips. He imagined how he could get a taste of that delicious neck.

While imagining these things he didn’t notice how the other detective was now looking at him.  
‘Is something wrong, Joseph?’ the man asked. The sound of that pleasing voice woke Joseph up from daydreaming. ‘There’s nothing,’ Joseph replied with a small blush on his face.  
The younger detective turned even more red when he felt a boner in his pants, asking to be released.  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow. ‘Are you sure?’ he asked doubtfully. Joseph turned his red face away from him and nodded. Yeah, I’m alright. Don’t worry about me. It’s just… I’m a bit weary of the long day.’

This situation started to get out of hand. Why did this happen to him? Why now, in this car? Why with Sebastian? He felt ashamed. He had a wife and a daughter for god’s sake! Sebastian himself was also married and had a child. What was he thinking of? Also, there was no way the older detective would fall for somebody like him, he thought.  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sebastian was looking at him again. Joseph wished the man wasn’t going to look at his pants right now. That would be horrible. Luckily he looked Joseph right in the eyes.  
‘Sebastian,’ he whispered soft. Joseph leaned more towards Sebastian. Their faces were very close now. He could almost feel Sebastian’s lips touching his own.  
The growing sensation was getting the upper hand of Joseph. He couldn’t hold back, not now. Not in this beautiful situation. Without hesitation he pressed his lips eagerly against the other lips. He felt Sebastian’s body shudder out of surprise. He wrapped his arms around his co-worker. Joseph was surprised when his kiss was returned by Sebastian’s strong hands in his hair. Suddenly he felt a tongue against his closed lips.  
Very willing he opened his mouth a bit so he could welcome that delicious tongue of Seb.  
He felt how the detective was exploring his mouth. Joseph did the same. Sebastian’s mouth tasted like cigarettes and alcohol. But also something else, something sweet. It made Joseph dizzy. This new sensation made his cock twitch more. But for Joseph a French kiss was not enough. His hands trailed off to the pants of the older man. He tried clumsy to unbuckle the belt. But Sebastian stopped him.  
‘I’ve never expected you to be so impatient’, Sebastian grinned. ‘Hmm… maybe it’s better if we go to the backseats?’

‘That was a horrible plan, Sebastian!’ Joseph almost shouted at him. They had to go outside the car to reach the backseats so it wouldn’t get clumsy. Because of this, they were both soaked as hell.  
Joseph said it was annoying, but in fact he was very pleased by the sight of the wetted detective sitting in front of him. Sebastian left his trench coat and his gilet in the front seat.

The windows were all steamed and body heat was shared. Hands exploring each’s body .

Joseph sat on Sebastian’s lap, kissing him eagerly in his neck. Giving him bite-marks.

His right hand finally wandered off to Seb’s pants. He felt a bulge. ‘You’re getting hard, Seb,’ he said with a teasing smile on his face. ‘And I only kissed you.’

‘Sh- shut up, Joseph’, Sebastian stuttered. His cheeks coloured like a peach in the sun. God, Sebastian was so cute, Joseph thought.

How would he look like when experiencing the ultimate orgasm? That would Joseph figure out very quickly. With fast hands he unbuttoned the first buttons of Sebastian’s wet blouse. Revealing a scarred skin and hardened nipples. Joseph licked his lips. What a sight!

‘You’re really cute, Seb’, he mumbled while exploring the bare chest of his partner. ‘Especially when you’re horny’, Joseph added with a smirk. With both gloved hands he pleasured the  

other man’s nipples. He pinched one tenderly. Sebastian moaned.

He never knew that his nipples were in direct contact with his cock. He looked at his younger partner. The leather gloves of Joseph turned him on. God, this man was a tease!

He actually never had a strong affection for his younger partner before. He was a kind person to work with, but he would never thought it would lead to this.

 

Sebastian felt a rush of feelings. There was the pleasure his partner was giving him, but on the other hand there was guilt and shame.

He felt ashamed for getting so easily turned on by another man, his colleague! He felt guilty because he had a wife. Both men had a family. How could they let this happen?

He wondered if Joseph was thinking the same now. But by his actions, he sure didn’t.

‘What is it, Seb? You don’t enjoy it?’, Joseph mumbled. Sebastian shook his head.

‘W- we shouldn’t do this, Joseph. I mean, we… we have family. I have a wife. You have a wife!’ Sebastian stuttered. It was really hard to resist those leather gloves that were all over his body now.

‘What if they find out?’ he said panicked. Joseph grinned and said: ‘You say it yourself, Seb. Only _if_ they find out. We don’t need to tell them.’ Joseph continued to caress his partner. He would make him come and he would make sure it would be the best orgasm the older man ever had.


End file.
